


first deskset, first kiss, first love

by oleffx



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Flying desk set scene, M/M, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry-centric, Todd is gay panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oleffx/pseuds/oleffx
Summary: for dpstwt valentines fic exchange. neil and todd after the deskset scene.
Relationships: Chris Noel/Knox Overstreet (mentioned), Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	first deskset, first kiss, first love

“Well I wouldn’t worry. You’ll get another one next year.”

Todd looked over at Neil, a lovestruck look on his face. He had already come to terms with the fact that he had a crush on Neil. Todd doesn’t know when exactly his crush developed, maybe it could’ve even been the first time they met when Neil introduced himself. That was important though. All he could think of right now was the overwhelming urge he had to kiss Neil Perry right here, right now. 

“Todd? You okay? You zoned out there for a minute.” Neil laughed quietly.

“Y-yeah yeah I’m fine, sorry, I just got distracted that's all.” He looked at Neil who was staring at him with a small smile on his face. 

“Well are you ready to go back to our room?” Neil asked. “Don’t want Nolan to find us up here.”

Todd nodded and they both started walking. Todd started thinking suddenly, nothing was stopping him from kissing Neil right now? Everyone had been saying carpe diem lately and Knox had just called Chris with a somewhat attempt to ask her out. So why couldn’t he do the same. Todd suddenly stopped, causing Neil to stop as well.

“Are you okay? Why’d you stop walking?” Neil asked, confused.

“I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.” Todd blurted out quickly. 

“What?” Neil stared at him with a shocked expression on his face, obviously not expecting Todd’s outburst. 

Todd then realized his mistake. This was Neil he was talking about. Neil, his roommate and his best friend. The first best friend he ever had. This wasn’t the same as Knox being in love with Chris. At least if Chris rejected him Knox didn’t have to worry about losing his best friend and sharing a room with her after she rejected him. Obviously there was the small chance that Neil actually liked him back but Todd didn’t want to get his hopes up. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to blurt that out I just got caught up in the moment. Please don’t be mad I totally understand if you want to switch roommates because you’re probably not gay-” Neil cut off Todd’s desperate attempts of an apology by kissing him.

It took Todd a minute to realize what was happening. His brain couldn’t comprehend the fact that Neil was kissing him. The same Neil who he had basically fallen in love with when they first met, the Neil who convinced everyone to let Todd join the dead poets society even though he didn’t feel comfortable reading out loud, the same Neil who cheered him up after his parents got him the same thing two years in a row. And now it’s the same Neil who’s currently kissing him and he’s never felt more in love. 

Todd had thought about what his first kiss would be like. He pictured fireworks like how books he read while growing up described it. He pictured something out of a fairytale. But kissing Neil was more perfect than words could describe. Todd knew could write thousands of poems about this moment but none of them would ever properly capture how kissing Neil after so long felt. 

Both of them seemed to pull apart at the same time, looking at each other with lovestruck faces. Neither quite knowing what to say. 

“So I’m assuming you like me back?” Todd asked quietly after a few seconds had passed. 

Neil smiled. “Yeah I like you back.”

Todd didn’t know if he would ever be happier then he was now. 

“Can I kiss you again?” Todd asked and Neil nodded.

It was a shorter kiss than the first one but neither of them cared. They knew there would be many more opportunities for them to kiss more. 

“So you ready to go back inside now?” Neil asked once they had pulled apart.

Todd nodded and they walked back inside together hand in hand, both feeling happier than ever before.


End file.
